


Brains and the Beast

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Animal Shelters, Animal Transformation, Dog adoption, Dogs, Dry Humping, F/M, Feral Behavior, Kinda, Mating, Mating Bites, Orgasms, Shidgetember 2020, Weredog!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: "Okay, okay, I'm up, Shiro." She slowly pushes herself upright so Shiro isn't licking her ear, only to discover that Shiro isn't licking her ear. A very naked man whose muscular frame is covered in scars is flicking his tongue in and around her ear.Pidge screams for Shiro — Akitas are powerful and protective dogs, and Pidge doubts she has the strength to fend this creep off — which only makes this strange man jump on her and get closer than she wants him to be. She pushes him off and for some reason, she shouts, "Get down!" and immediately, the man obeys. Now that he's not moving, Pidge is able to get a better look. He's missing an arm — the same one Shiro's missing — and has the same scar across the nose that her Shiro has on his muzzle. He even has her dog's eyes. Upon closer inspection, he's wearing Shiro's harness."Shiro, is that you?"Alternatively: Pidge accidentally adopts a dog that isn't exactly a dog.(Shidgetember Day 8: Fireplace)
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 28





	Brains and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Costellos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costellos/gifts).



> This fic is heavily inspired by conversations I've had with Costellos/DadBoyShiro (surprisingly NOT about Shiro and Crocs) and KatieShirogane. It's definitely a fic I'll have to go back to revisit at some point because our dog!Shiro AU conversations got out of control but honestly, it was a blast and I miss talking about it.
> 
> Also, the rules of canine-to-human transformation were borrowed from Maggie Stiefvater's _Shiver_. Can't claim that as mine by any means. Still, what a fantastic take on werewolves!
> 
> Without any further ado, here is what I wrote for Shidgetember Day 8: Fireplace. Enjoy!

"Pidge, you need to get to the animal shelter right now." There's a sense of urgency in Hunk's voice, which pisses Pidge off because "Hunk, it's six in the morning, and it's fucking freezing out."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," he says. "But there's a dog here, and I think he needs you as much as you need him."

It's been a little over a year since Rover passed away, and Pidge isn't quite sure if she's ready to make the commitment for another dog. Rover was her entire world, and nothing could ever replace that big old lug of a pit bull mix. But maybe she's ready. She has found herself looking at dogs and feeling less like she would burst into tears around a dog that reminds her of Rover. "I'm a little busy today, Hunk. I can check him out tomorrow—"

"There isn't a tomorrow for him. He's going to be euthanized if he doesn't have a home by today."

_Just like Rover._ She swallows the lump in her throat. "Tell you what, Hunk, I'll stop by and meet him. But I can't promise you anything beyond that."

"You will not regret this, I promise." Hunk hangs up, and Pidge sighs.

Time to get dressed and drive out to the Altea Humane Society.

* * *

When she gets out of her car, Pidge can already see Hunk waving her down. He's got a bright smile on his face. It irritates Pidge that he can be so upbeat and vibrant at this hour. She needs at least a couple more hours of sleep and a cup of coffee to function like a human being. "I'm so glad you made it!" Hunk pulls her into a bone-crushing hug, which definitely wakes her up. He releases her and shows her a clipboard. "I have the adoption papers ready to go, but only _if_ you're ready to adopt."

Pidge swipes the clipboard out of Hunk's hand and reads the following information:

_**Name:** Shiro_

_**Age:** 3 years_

_**Sex:** Male (intact)_

_**Breed:** Akita_

_**Size:** Large (76 pounds)_

_**Color:** Black and white_

_**What makes me special:** I have lived a hard life and have been beaten and abused, so it will take time for me to learn to trust people, especially. I ended up at the Altea Humane Society because I was chasing a cat and got hit by a car, so the doctors here had to remove my front leg, but I don't let that stop me from moving around!_

_I do not like other dogs, especially when they try to eat my food or play with my toys (I love stuffed animals with squeakers). I would do best as the only pet in the house. I will need an experienced dog owner who will take the time to work with me and teach me that I am safe._

Pidge can see why he hasn't been adopted yet, at least on paper. Shiro sounds like he's reactive and guards resources, but most of all, scared. He's a big dog and a breed that many find intimidating, mainly because most Akita owners do not train their dogs well.

"Keith has him ready for you in the meet-and-greet room," Hunk says. "He's the only person Shiro works well with at the shelter."

"Then why doesn't Keith adopt him?"

"We considered it," Hunk explains. "But Shiro did not like Kosmo. You read the information. You know what it said about him not liking dogs? We know that because we introduced them, and let's just say it did not go well."

Pidge doesn't want to know the specific details of what went down between Kosmo and Shiro. If she wants to give this dog a chance, she needs to meet him in-person and try not to judge him only on what she read.

She follows Hunk through the shelter, passing by the rows and rows of overly excited dogs in their cages. The smell of lavender-scented cleaners and urine and feces is overwhelming in these halls. Thankfully the meet-and-greet room doesn't smell nearly as strong.

Keith's sitting there, in his volunteer shirt, playing tug of war with Shiro. He is a beautiful dog: curled tail, muscular frame, bottled black and white and gray fur, and like the information sheet Hunk showed her says, he moves just fine without that leg. He skips more than he walks, and it's adorable, really. The only physical sign of abuse is a scar across his muzzle. Pidge shudders, wondering what must have caused such a thing.

Hunk knocks on the door, and Shiro freezes, startled, and goes to hide behind Keith's legs, tail between legs. Poor dog must have really gone through something to be scared of the sound of someone knocking on a door. Keith gets up to open the door and let Hunk and Pidge in. Shiro gets up to follow Keith, a little bit reluctant.

"Heya, Pidge," Keith says with a wave. "Glad you decided to come and meet this guy." He scratches Shiro behind the ear, and the dog melts into him. "Shiro, this is Pidge. She's a friend of mine. You can trust her."

Shiro's silver eyes have an almost human intelligence behind them, which takes Pidge aback a little bit, but not as much as when Shiro goes over to her right away, without any hesitation.

"That's the first time he's done that," Keith says.

"It's true," Hunk adds. "He only trusts Keith, and he just started to warm up to me last week."

Pidge smiles in spite of herself. She came in, telling herself that she wasn't going to walk out with a new dog, but after seeing Shiro, well, that might change. Pidge offers Shiro her hand to sniff. He nudges his cold, wet nose and licks her knuckles. "Good boy, Shiro," Pidge says quietly. "You're a good dog, aren't you?"

Shiro's tail wags.

"I'm going to pet you now," she says. "That okay?" Pidge runs her hand through his thick fur, which is in deep need of a thorough brushing. It'll probably take a good chunk of time before he'll let her do that or bathe him, but she gets the feeling it'll be well worth the wait.

"He really likes you, Pidge," Keith says. "Seriously, it took him a really long time to let me even touch him."

"Probably helps you came here to help socialize him so often."

Keith shrugs. "Maybe."

"So? What do you think?" Hunk's voice wavers with hope. 

"I think I'm going to be taking him home with me. How's that sound, Shiro?"

Shiro barks, tail still wagging.

* * *

Pidge walks out of the Altea Humane Society with a seventy-six-pound Akita Inu in a new black harness and leash, a list of local vets who'll give Shiro a free check-up since he was adopted from the shelter, toys, treats, a pair of bowls, and three different dog food samples. He does pull on the leash, but with some regular positive-reinforcement training, Pidge expects he'll be an expert walker in no time. Shiro already knows a few basic commands (sit, lay down, leave it) and according to Keith, picked them up very quickly.

Hunk and Keith have to help Pidge get Shiro into her car, a light green Volkswagen Bug, which doesn't surprise any of them since the dog probably has a negative association with cars. When he finally gets into the backseat, Pidge gives him a small handful of treats, which Shiro happily accepts. "There you go. That's not so bad, now is it?" She starts up the car, prepared to give Shiro the best life she can.

The poor dog has clearly been through the wringer, so that shouldn't be difficult. Pidge knows she's going to change this dog's life, but little does she know that he is going to change hers as well.

* * *

Within a few weeks, Shiro has made himself right at home in Pidge's apartment. Pidge has always been grateful that she lives on the first floor, but perhaps more now that she has a three-legged dog. It's much easier for her to walk Shiro without going down flights of stairs or taking the elevator, which seems to spook him pretty badly.

It's also nice not having to worry about getting too hot, a complaint she's heard from Lance and Allura, the neighbors living above her. Pidge tends to run warm as it is, so she couldn't be happier with her apartment. It includes all the basic amenities (up-to-date washer and dryer, dishwasher, A/C and heating, stoves and ovens, refrigerators and freezers), a solid amount of space for a one-bedroom, even a small electric fireplace, and of course, allows pets. Coran, as far as landlords go, goes above and beyond to ensure his tenants are comfortable and well taken care of. It's not unheard of for Coran to extend rent due dates for when people are struggling and even include interest-free payment plans.

Her only complaint is that maintenance does take longer than she would like, and on one fateful evening, the heat goes out on an unseasonably cold day. Even Pidge has her limits with the cold, so she emails a maintenance request immediately and turns on the fireplace. Despite the heat going out, the fireplace still manages to keep the place at a snug 70 degrees Fahrenheit, which is less than ideal for Pidge in general, but she'd rather be too warm than freeze to death right now.

Pidge falls asleep on the couch after a long day of grading her university students' papers and projects, with Shiro curled up next to the flickering fireplace.

* * *

Coming to after a rare full night's sleep is a slow process for Pidge, but the sensation of a wet tongue flicking around her ear accelerates the process. She rubs her eyes until they're free of the crust that comes with the cost of a healthy amount of sleep and blinks until the world becomes a little more clear. She reaches for her glasses and slips them on to experience the world in 20/20 vision. "Okay, okay, I'm up, Shiro." She slowly pushes herself upright so Shiro isn't licking her ear, only to discover that Shiro _isn't_ licking her ear. A _very_ naked man (naked if you don't count the black harness he's wearing) whose muscular frame is covered in scars is flicking his tongue in and around her ear.

Pidge screams for Shiro — Akitas are powerful and protective dogs, and Pidge doubts she has the strength to fend this creep off — which only makes this strange man jump on her and get closer than she wants him to be. She pushes him off and for some reason, she shouts, "Get down!" and immediately, the man obeys. He shuffles into a strange sitting position, legs crossed with an arm in front of him, sort of like _Tarzan_ in the Disney movie.

Now that he's not moving, Pidge is able to get a better look. He's missing an arm — the same one Shiro's missing — and has the same scar across the nose that her Shiro has on his muzzle. He even has the Akita's eyes. Upon closer inspection, he's wearing Shiro's harness. "Shiro, is that you?"

The man barks and wriggles his ass.

Pidge collapses into her couch, trying to assess what is happening. She pinches herself to confirm that, no, this is not a dream, this man is her dog. (Or this dog is a man?) But that's simply not possible. She considers calling Hunk to tell him this prank is not funny, and no, she does not feel like a third wheel around him and Keith and that this prank has gone way too far. But neither Keith nor Hunk are the types to do pranks, let alone get involved in Pidge's dating life. God knows how much it annoyed Keith when Lance, who just so happened to be Keith's coworker, tried to set him up on dates or get "the deets" on how things were going with him and Hunk.

The next thing Pidge considers is the _why_ of the situation. How is this happening? What triggered the change? She opens up her laptop and runs a Google search for _werewolf mythology_ and _moon phases_ , but backtracks because A) werewolves become wolves on full moons, not the other way around, and; B) last night was not a full moon and neither is today. So werewolves are out of the question here.

Magic, as far as she knows, is not real, but she's starting to have second thoughts on that. After all, her dog was a dog up until last night or possibly this morning, whenever the transformation took place.

Maybe it's a curse? _Beauty and the Beast_ is the first fairy tale that comes to mind, but she can't really buy into that one. For starters, this guy is no prince. She knows that only because she took the time to see if there were any missing members of royalty, and he definitely isn't showing up on any missing persons reports, either. Besides, if this was a curse like in _Beauty and the Beast_ , she has a feeling it would have been broken by now, especially seeing how sweet and trusting Shiro is.

Which means this is something out of Pidge's comprehension. This is uncharted territory, a creature not seen or discovered by anyone until now, at least, as far as she knows. Does this mean she should go about publishing some sort of research on this new discovery? Probably not, seeing that she has a master's in computer science and not biology or some other natural science. And if she were to go public with this discovery, what would they do to Shiro? Perform experiments, probably. 

She looks at him, his scars and trusting gaze and knows she cannot do that to him. She signed the adoption papers, so he is her responsibility. So that means she needs to figure out how to best care for him in this state. He's definitely human right now, and he can make sounds, so she should be able to teach him how to speak, though that will be a lengthy project...

But no, she's getting ahead of herself. Shiro needs clothes, immediately. She knows that nothing of hers will fit him, so she is going to have to go on a shopping trip. She gathers a small bag with her wallet and keys, which has Shiro barreling over to the door with his leash in mouth. "No, Shiro," she says firmly. 

Shiro whines.

"You can't go out like this. Stay." She turns all the lights off and makes sure the fireplace is off, too, then goes to the door, locks up, and leaves.

* * *

Pidge isn't quite sure where she should be getting clothes for Shiro and hopes that her photographic memory does justice for getting the right sizes. He probably won't clothes that fit too tightly and are restrictive, but she doesn't want to get him anything that's too big and will likely get caught on something.

She starts with the basics: socks, underwear, undershirts. She selects boxer-briefs, neither restrictive nor loose, the perfect in-between, particularly given the massive size of Shiro's... er, package. (Pidge isn't sure if she should be grateful or not that she hadn't decided where to take him for getting neutered. If anything, Shiro, as a human, is lucky that she hadn't scheduled an appointment yet.) She decides to wait on shoes because that's a whole different area of measurement, and she didn't exactly take the time to sit down and measure his feet. But socks come in a range of sizes, so she grabs the two range options for men's socks and figures she can give her brother or Hunk the ones that don't work.

There are a few V-neck shirts that would look very flattering on Shiro and are loose enough for a greater range of movement, and some sweatpants, too. There's also a nice hoodie in her budget that looks comfortable. She settles on getting all of those items for the time being, and goes to check out.

The sales associate at checkout rattles off something about how lucky her boyfriend must be to get all of these nice new clothes, and Pidge tries not to put too much thought into it.

Emphasis on _tries_.

* * *

When she returns from the shopping trip, she's surprised to be greeted by Shiro the Dog this time. "I need to figure out what causes your transformation," Pidge says. She flips the light switches and turns the fireplace back on. She checks the thermostat: 65 degrees. A little colder than what she wants with the weather outside, but it'll hit that sweet spot in a few minutes.

Shiro noses through the bags Pidge set on the floor. "What do you think?" she asks. "I tried to find things you'd find comfortable." She rummages through the bags, and when she looks back up, Shiro's back in his human form.

That was fast. "What caused that," she murmurs. When Shiro transformed, it had been while the fireplace was on. If this is a magical thing, and it probably is, Pidge doubts that the fireplace itself causes it, especially since it doesn't contain a real fire, which seems more like something magic-related than say, fire-like fabric attached to a fan.

The only reason Pidge has been using the fireplace is because the heater's been acting up, and it's been colder out lately, too cold for even her... and Shiro's only been a dog when it's cold.

Pidge rushes to check the thermostat again. Back to 70 degrees.

"That must be it," she says. "You change forms with the temperature!" But she needs to test her hypothesis first. She turns the fireplace off and waits a few minutes, and sure enough, in Shiro the Human's place is Shiro the Dog. She turns it back on, and lo and behold, it's Shiro the Human again. Seventy degrees Fahrenheit appears to be the temperature that triggers the human transformation. Anything below that, and Shiro's back to being a dog.

This is good information to know on so many levels. She can prepare herself for what to expect in the summer and winter months, and for when the heat or air condition goes out as it does once in a blue moon.

So, now what? Does Shiro prefer one form over the other? "Shiro, do you like being a dog or a human more?"

Human Shiro grunts in reply. 

"Oh, right, I guess you don't really speak unless I say 'speak.'"

He barks.

Yup, that confirms it — he doesn't know how to speak as a human. So that means she'll have to teach him. Pidge is certain he's far more than capable of learning to talk. As a dog, he's easy to train. Since Shiro the Dog and Shiro the Human are one in the same, that shouldn't change. In the meantime, she probably should help him get dressed. And bathe him while she's at it.

"Come here, Shiro! Bath time!"

He whines but obeys anyways, loping on all three legs — er, bipedal legs and arm — and sits. Pidge pats him on the head ( _this is so weird_ ) and helps him into the tub. She keeps the water on hot, and he doesn't seem to mind it as much as Dog Shiro does. "You can stand on two legs like me now, you know," she tells him. "We'll have to work on that." She uses her own shampoo on his hair, hoping that won't affect him in dog form, then follows up with her mint-scented body wash. His sense of smell must not be as good in human form because he doesn't seem to mind the strong smell of the body wash. She rinses him off with the shower head, and he shakes himself off like a dog would. Without fur, there's hardly any spray, so Pidge doesn't bother to scold him. "Okay, Shiro, let's get dressed." 

Pidge has him stand up, leaning against her for support, as she helps him slip on the boxer briefs, one leg at a time. She pulls them up, and um, damn, Shiro has a very nice ass. In general, he is surprisingly good-looking for a human, though she can't say that she knows this is true for... well, whatever he is, exactly. A weredog? Are there more of them out there? Is he the last one of his kind? When — _if_ — Pidge can teach him to talk, maybe she'll get to know more. But first, she needs to figure out what words he does know, or at least understand.

Once Shiro is fully dressed, Pidge tries to get him to walk like she does. He really wants to revert to a quadruped stance, but he gives it a try. Shiro's a little wobbly on two legs, like a newborn horse or deer, but he manages to get the hang of it pretty quickly. "I'll bet moving like that is easier," Pidge says. "Now, let's see what words you know."

* * *

_Shiro._

_Good boy/dog._

_Bad boy/dog._

_Ball._

_Breakfast._

_Dinner._

_Bath time._

_Potty._

_Treat._

_Walk._

_Speak._

_Sit._

_Stay._

_Come._

_No._

Shiro definitely doesn't have the expansive vocabulary of Chaser, the famous border collie who knows over a thousand words and has a basic understanding of grammar, but that dog was basically an Einstein among dogs. Still, it's a good start to know what words they share in their vocabularies.

Pidge grabs a clicker and some beef jerky (for humans, not dogs — it doesn't seem right to give a human or something that at least seems human Milk Bones) and begins to help him sound out words through mimicry. She wants him to learn his own name first. He may not be able to say it, but he does know it and comes when he's called.

"Shiro," she says.

At first, his response is a bunch of garbled nonsense and sounds. But she continues to repeat his name until he starts to repeat it back.

When he gets the _sh_ sound right, she presses down on the clicker and gives him a treat. They continue this into the night with each correct syllable.

By the end of the evening, Shiro can say his name perfectly.

"Good boy. Now let's try my name. Pidge."

* * *

Within weeks, Shiro's able to speak in sentences, though they are a little rough and choppy. The improvement is incredible, though, no question there. "Pidge, wanna walk?"

"Not now, Shiro." Pidge is trying to focus on her work, and she's starting to find Shiro more distracting than ever. He's beautiful, and she sees him less and less as a dog. He proudly dresses himself, though he does need help with some things, mostly shirts and shoes, since lacking an arm can make getting dressed a challenge. He knows her so well, too, probably because they've been living together a while now. He knows her schedule, when not to bother her, if she's feeling down or is in a good mood, and dammit, all of that would basically make him the perfect boyfriend... despite the fact that he still tries to chase squirrels, growls at strangers, and will play fetch with any thrown item.

Shiro, like just about any dog, is very perceptive to emotion. He can't smell the attraction radiating off of her, but he does know there is _something_ going on instinctually. Pidge is very pretty, and he finds himself drawn to her. She's so smart and he can only hope he will be as smart as her one day. Plus, she's so kind and takes such good care of him. Just the idea of her rubbing his belly and scratching behind his ears makes him go hard. Pidge would make the perfect mate, and he can already see their future, her full of his pups... These thoughts are purely instinctual, he tells himself. Pidge is a human, and she wouldn't feel that way, would she? "Do you love me?" he asks.

Pidge stops what she's doing and looks at him. She wonders how she ever failed to realize that Shiro wasn't just a dog. His eyes always seemed so much deeper and more intelligent and understanding than the average dog. "Of course I love you." She goes back to work, typing away at her computer.

"Like a mate?"

The typing stops abruptly. "That's..." Pidge's gaze drops to where Shiro's pitching a tent. _I should not think this is hot, I should not think this is hot, I should not think this is hot._ "You want me to be your _mate_?" There's something about the word _mate_ that Pidge loves, and she hates whatever that is. It's not the gender neutrality so much as its sheer simplicity, the base instinct behind it, like it's wild and feral. There's no hiding behind or playing around that word (unless you're in the UK or Australia, but this is the United States). It's direct, to the point, and _fuck,_ it is sexy, especially coming out of Shiro's mouth.

"Yes. Do you want me?" He licks his lips, anxious. "As your mate?"

Pidge doesn't know what to say to that, but she does know what she wants to do. She peels her shirt off, seats herself on Shiro's clothed erection, and starts to grind herself down on his lap. She finds a rhythm and sticks with it.

Shiro tentatively licks her bare collarbone, not quite sure what to do to please her, only for Pidge to tell him to bite her there. He takes care not to bite too hard, but Pidge encourages him. "Make me yours, your mate," she says between pants.

A possessive growl rumbles through his chest at those words. He sinks his teeth in until he tastes iron. _Blood._ He releases Pidge at the realization of just how hard he bit her, that he hurt her, made her bleed, and yelps.

Pidge reassures him: "Good boy. You're a good boy." 

With a groan, Shiro comes, the sheer relief from his pent-up arousal incredible. It's only now he realizes, through the shared wetness of their clothes, that Pidge came, too.

She leans into him, her mate, basking in his warmth. Shiro runs his hand through Pidge's thick hair, scratching her scalp. Pidge moans a bit — it feels so good — and can't help but laugh into Shiro's chest at the reversal of the situation, how her dog is now the one petting her and not the other way around.

This whole situation is weird, but it feels so right to Pidge, like she and Shiro were fated to meet. And maybe they were. Neither of them will know for certain, but they do know at the very least, they'll always have one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * <3 as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @d0gbless


End file.
